Sally Wilcox
This article is about the book character Summary Sara "Sally" Wilcox is one of the primary characters of Spooksville. It is hinted that she has a crush on Adam Freeman throughout the series. She is an only child who has a close relationship with Watch, her best friend. It is not clarified how long she has known about the supernatural in "Spooksville". She is very small for her age, sarcastic and overly pessimistic. She knows a lot about the town's secrets. Sally isn't afraid of anything except a chicken commercial. She doesn't like Ann. She believes that Ann is an evil witch. Family She is an only child, she barely mentions her parents and claims that they adore her. She sometimes mentions her grandmother and her uncle or aunt. Personality Sally is bold and realistic. She also happens to have a addiction to coffee- as shown in Phone Fear : "Sally was addicted to coffee, to the caffeine, probably, and it suited her." She also mentions a while later that she is forced to drink six cups of the liquid to feel normal. Sally is described as pretty. She has long, straight brown hair with side bangs and wide brown eyes. She is tan, petite. Relationships Sally initially takes a liking to Adam. She calls him cute within the first few minutes of meeting him, and when she mentions Watch, she makes it a point to tell Adam that they are just friends without any prompting. In The Secret Path, Sally asks if Adam left a girl behind in Missouri and if she should be jealous. When Adam reassures her that he did not and she shouldn't, Sally is relieved. In The Howling Ghost, when Sally notices Adam being nice to Cindy, who was devastated due to the disappearance of her brother, she becomes very possessive and jealous. This jealousy explains much of the aggression between Cindy and Sally, who both feel affection toward Adam; most of the tension between them stems from this rivalry. Over time, Sally's romantic feelings for Adam appear to fade; instead, she picks on Adam occasionally, but her aggressive relationship with Cindy remains. Watch is her best friend since they were young, he had a small crush on her in the early books but then he claims to love her as a sister and Sally care about him like an older sister. In The Dangerous Quest, she was very sad when he died and said she wasn't sure of having an adventure without him, then she was happy when the other Watch was alive. Bryce is another close friend of her but sometimes they have disccusion because their similar personalities, they care about each other. In the The Dark Corner , she said that she thinks he is cute but she doesn't have a crush on him. Trivia *Sally is more tomboyish than Cindy, but she really enjoys go shopping and make-up *She thinks that horror movies are boring and stupid, but she watch a lot of those. *She is the only character to be an only child since Bryce could be Mireen Templeton's brother *She is portrayed by Katie Douglas in Spooksville TV series. *She has had the Fire Inside but was cured by a life force transfor by Ann. *Has been turned into a Vampire. *Has been turned into a fairy princess. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character